


The Scientist

by Ailu_Citrino



Series: Of Kittens and Lightning Bolts [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Scientist, Episode: s02e09 Three Ghosts, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Minor Choking, Pre-Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Selina is Nora's sister, author is not an english speaker, because oliver, no beta we die like jason todd, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailu_Citrino/pseuds/Ailu_Citrino
Summary: “Come on, Iris, it’ll be fine, I’ll get there, investigate a bit, Captain Singh doesn’t need to know i’m not sick and neither does your dad, and i’ll be back for the particle accelerator being turned on, I’ll see what’s really happening and no one gets hurt, it’s perfectly fine”“But Barry, you’ve heard of this guy shooting at people with arrows, what if you do get hurt?”“Come on, Iris, I’ve lived five years in Gotham, I’ll be fine, besides, i’ll be there for just a few hours, probably either inside a crime scene or a police station, there’s no way I’ll see the vigilante there”‘Well’, thought Barry, thinking of the conversation he’d had with Iris before taking the train to Starling, ‘technically, i was right’, and cursed his luck, because in front of him, looking at him with distrust behind a frown, was Oliver Queen.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak, Barry Allen & Jason Todd, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Series: Of Kittens and Lightning Bolts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I tried to write this without it being just a rewrite of the chapter, and i hope i managed to make it interesting. Again, i'm not a native english speaker, and i don't have a beta, so if i made any mistakes, please let me know.

_“Come on, Iris, it’ll be fine, I’ll get there, investigate a bit, Captain Singh doesn’t need to know i’m not sick and neither does your dad, and i’ll be back for the particle accelerator being turned on, I’ll see what’s really happening and no one gets hurt, it’s perfectly fine”_

_“But Barry, you’ve heard of this guy shooting at people with arrows, what if you do get hurt?”_

_“Come on, Iris, i’ve lived five years in Gotham, i’ll be fine, besides, i’ll be there for just a few hours, probably either inside a crime scene or a police station there’s no way i’ll see the vigilante there”_

_‘Well’_ , thought Barry, thinking of the conversation he’d had with Iris before taking the train to Starling, _‘technically, i was right’_ , and cursed his luck, because in front of him, looking at him with distrust behind a frown, was Oliver Queen.

The conversation at the Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Division had been awkward, but now that the woman, Felicity, had asked him to set up his equipment in there, things looked to be getting worse. He didn’t know if it was because of normal vigilante paranoia, or if it had to do with how Queen looked at Felicity every time she had her back turned to him, but something told him that unless he threaded carefully, he might actually find himself face to face with the hood and grease paint ensemble, and as much as Jason and the others had taught him how to defend himself, he wasn’t eager to see how he did against a trained vigilante.

He couldn’t help himself later, though, when he was actually alone with Felicity, from throwing some comments to see how she’d react. 

He _knew_ he sounded like an overeager fanboy, but to be truthful, even after meeting the Bat himself and his entire team, there was something _interesting_ about the Arrow (Not that he’d tell anyone that, he’s heard Jason complaining enough about how the ‘Hood’ moniker was his, nevermind that he, alongside the bats were considered as a myth outside Gotham, and how the ‘rich vigilante who was considered dead while he trained for years to clean his city’ was _clearly_ Bruce’s thing first, not to mention the Bats’ general dislike for Queen’s more… lethal approach in the beginning.)

But just like with Bruce, the idea of a man doing everything he could to stop crime in his city, stopping people with abilities beyond human, just because it was _right_ , fascinated him, and since he hadn’t been around for Bruce’s early days, when it had only been him and Alfred, or even a bit later, with Dick starting as Robin, looking at Oliver Queen in this early stages of his vigilante career, and knowing how much more, how much _better_ he could be, made him want to stay close to see it.

So he told Felicity his theories, throwing ideas of upgrades as simple scientific curiosity, because for that to be possible, he had to _stay alive that long_.

“Why are you so interested in the vigilante?” her question made him pause, he couldn’t really tell the truth, but he didn’t want to lie, she was great, and while any possible romantic interest was crushed by the sheer _tension_ between her and Oliver, he knew that they could be really great friends, so like every time he found himself doubting, he referred to his aunt advice, ‘ _sometimes the better lie is to tell_ a _truth, and let the others draw their own conclusions_ ’ and said

“When I was eleven my mom was murdered” _i was there_ he dismissed her apologies with a shake of his head _broken glass and a wine stain on the floor_ “they never caught the guy who did it” _red eyes looking straight at him_ “maybe he would have” the silence hung over them, heavy, for a moment, and he gladly welcomed the distraction when the computer beeped with the results of the analysis, letting himself focus on the case.

He wished for the awkwardness to come back, a few moments later, when Oliver Queen glared at him from across the room, talking to John Diggle.

After he left, though, the rest of the evening passed pretty quickly, between analysing samples and wondering about the thief, he could almost pretend he was sitting in a chair in the Cave, looking into a criminal or another, and it was Jason who was currently speeding through the city (in a better ride, if you asked him, but Jason had always been a little _too proud_ of his motorcycle). He wondered what it said about him that he thought it was normal.

He was almost surprised when his little freak out about Queen Consolidated's lab safety measures was met with fearful hesitance instead of knowing smirks and outrageous suggestions.

He pretended to be surprised at the vigilante’s involvement in the case, and then he had to hide his surprise at Felicity’s comment.

“I didn’t know you and he were...” he had his suspicions, of course, but things seemed to be clearly unresolved between them, and if she meant the vigilante business, surely there _were_ better ways to phrase it?

“Oh no. Work. He… And I are not, no, I do _not like_ Oliver” Barry had to suppress his smile, Felicity was sweet, and awkward, and seemed to put her foot in her mouth _really often_. “I was invited to a work function, It’s a party, and i have a plus-one” He nodded, hoping this wasn’t going where he thought it was going, trying to see if there had been anything in their interactions that seemed a bit more than friendly. He thought there hadn’t been, that Oliver’s looks were just because he had something for Felicity and he was in the middle and not because it looked like he was actively flirting with her, but for as many things his aunt’s influence had been good on, he always cursed her flirty nature. Not because there was anything bad in it, but because as a kid, Selina had been the coolest person in the world, and as kids do, he had started to unconsciously imitate her, which meant that Jason always laughed at him about how he seemed to flirt with every person he met, but the moment he wanted to draw someone’s attention to him on purpose, he completely froze up. “I just thought that you would make a really good plus one”

“I..” He didn’t know what to say, most of his friends were people who either knew him since he was a kid, actually knew his aunt, or had had one of the others as a buffer when they met, and could be introduced to Barry’s habit of inadvertently hitting up on people without making it weird, Felicity, unfortunately, wasn’t eithe. His silence seemed to stretch too much, because she followed up with

“You don’t have to! I just thought that, since you asked about...”

“It’s not that, I just, i’m not really interested...”

“That’s alright! you can just come as my friend, or not come at all! I mean, you don’t _have to_...”

“I’d love to go to the party with you as a friend, I just...” ‘ _great’_ , he thought, ‘ _now we’re_ both _making it worse, aren’t we?’_ They shut up at the same time, avoiding each other’s eyes ‘ _at least_ ’ he consoled himself ’ _Jason is not here to laugh at me_ ’

“I’d love to go to the party with you as a friend, Felicity” he said at last, she smiled

“That would be great”

* * *

They were watching a report about the Particle Accelerator, the air between them still a little awkward, when Oliver came back. He knew that he would find out that he had been lying, but he had thought that with this whole superpowered thief he would have more time, clearly he had forgotten to account for Diggle’s willingness to investigate him in Oliver’s place. Bruce would probably give him a lecture about considering every variable if he ever heard of it.

“And you know about _misleading_ , don’t you” And seriously, had he been waiting for an entrance line, or was it just coincidence? he ignored Felicity’s question and explained “He’s not from CSI, he’s an assistant, whose bosses don’t know you’re in starling” ‘ _Well_ ’, he thought ‘ _they do_ now’ “And there is no similar case in Central City” (and really, after his _very similar, with a lot of similarities_ speech, that one wasn’t hard to figure out) “So tell me, Barry...” in the moment of silence, Barry’s internal voice, the one that provided sarcastic commentary and suggested really bad decisions, the one who sounded suspiciously like Jason, chose that moment to offer ‘ _if that’s your real name_ ’ Barry hid his internal groan with a shuffle and almost missed Oliver’s real question “What are you really doing here?”

And what could he tell them? so he breathed deeply, and told the truth.

He had forgotten how much it hurt to have someone doubt his father so openly and to his face. Iris didn’t say anything, but he knew that even if she didn’t completely believe him about the man in yellow, she believed him about his dad, his aunt, Jason, they were from Gotham, they didn’t think that a man in lightning was something particularly strange, Joe… Joe had decided that with his aunt's support in him and his visits to his dad, he had nothing to say and avoided the topic as much as he could, and while it hurt, he was used to it. Oliver? Oliver had never met his dad, had never met Barry, Oliver had decided to look at whatever the official statement was (Barry had it memorized, every word, since he had asked Barbara to get it for him when he was nineteen, he hadn’t seen the official sentence since he had been eleven, and appreciated her support more than he would ever admit) and make his judgement from that, he had decided to storm in and accuse him, and having to retell the story with Oliver looking at him made him remember that night, sitting in a police station, repeating the story again and again. So he looked at Felicity, and hoped he wouldn’t break down right there. Everything came up, the man in yellow, his dad’s innocence, his drive to look for the unexplained, and when he was done, he just had to get away.

He walked until he was outside, until the sun hit him in the face, and the Queen Consolidated building was barely visible. He looked around, there was what looked like a park across the street, and barely any people around, so he crossed the street, sat on a bench, and started thinking.

He should go back to Central before Singh called him, or worse, Joe. He also had to get his equipment, although that wouldn’t be that much of a problem. Felicity definitely had all the information she would need, so he shouldn’t feel guilty about leaving right now, especially because Oliver was being an asshole.

Alright, maybe he wasn’t. He was angry, yes, and hurt, but in a way, he supposed he understood. Oliver was paranoid, and Barry was an unknown. A really harmless unknown, yes, but Oliver didn’t know that. As much as he wanted to stay angry at Oliver for investigating him, he knew he couldn’t. Hell, even _Bruce_ had made a file about him the moment he’d known of his existence, and he hadn’t only been a sixteen year old at the time, but also Selina’s _nephew_ , and taking into account that Jason had told him a lot about Oliver while the bats had been investigating the issue, it would be hypocritical of him to get mad about invasion of privacy.

When he looked up from the floor, the sun was almost down, and the same man he had been thinking about was standing right besides him.

He couldn’t help it, he yelped

“Oliver! I mean, Mr Queen” he mentally slapped himself. All the reports he had read spoke to him as ‘Oliver Queen’, and Felicity had only referred to him as ‘Oliver’, but that wasn’t excuse to be so informal with a man who had just met ‘ _and who’s probably armed right now, has reasons to be suspicious of you, and could probably kill you without breaking a sweat’_ he told his inner Jason to shut up, Oliver hadn’t moved from his spot “Is.. Was there anything you needed, Mr Queen?” Oliver looked extremely uncomfortable

“Actually, i wanted to apologize” ‘ _wow_ ’ he thought ‘ _that looked like it hurt_ ’ “I understand that I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy like that” he looked like he would rather be anywhere else, and in the end, like he was trying to justify it, he just added “you did lie about who you really were” Barry raised an eyebrow, and Oliver had the decency to look a little sheepish “Besides, Felicity had invited you as her plus-one, and it would be rude to not go”

“There’s nothing going on between Felicity and I” he decided to start with that, because Oliver had started to look a little murderous at the thought, and as much as he could have let him think that a bit longer, he wasn’t sure what the drama was really about (and really hoped it didn’t have to do with a fear of her getting hurt, because as sweet as it was, he knew that if his aunt or, god forbid, _Barbara_ heard about it, they would come to Starling to _talk_ to him, just because he was already attached to her) and it seemed to be the easiest point to start from.

“There isn’t?” he ignored that with a pointed look and kept talking

“And i don’t like it, but i suppose that i can understand that after a robbery, you might be concerned about corporate espionage or something, and you didn’t really know anything about me” he looked at him, waiting to see if he would get confused, try to deny it, or if he would decide to go with the convenient cover story for his abnormally high paranoia that Barry had just given him. He chose the latter.

“Right, yes. With everything with my mother...” He trailed off, and Barry decided to let it go

“As for the party… I hadn’t thought a lot about it” Oliver looked at him, and Barry might have thought it rude if he wasn’t so used to it

”You _do_ own a suit, don’t you” Barry decided to be amused rather than offended.

“I do, in fact, own a couple, but since i wasn’t expecting to get invited to any high class parties in my quest for the unexplained, i’m afraid they’re still in Central” ‘ _Or Gotham, because my friends don’t trust me not to_ conveniently forget _them to avoid going to any rich people parties_ ’ he looked at Oliver expectantly, if he was really concerned about Felicity, because that was clearly the reason he had come to apologize in the first place, he would come with a solution, if not, well, he wasn’t that invested anyways, he’d just go back to Central. Fortunately, it looked like getting Felicity’s favour back was more important to Oliver than the inconvenience of accommodating for him, because he said to leave it to him and left. Barry decided not to mention that he hadn’t asked where he was staying, and thus didn’t have a believable reason to be able to get the suit to him.

* * *

‘ _Too late_ ’ thought Barry dryly, sitting at the train station ‘ _the title of my autobiography_ ’

He sat on the bench looking at the big clock in the wall, it was quarter past ten, and he had no idea where he would find a place to spend the night. He supposed that there might have been any Wayne Enterprises building in Starling, and those tended to have at least a basement with a bed and some medical supplies for any of the bats to crash if they had to leave Gotham, but after his conversation with Oliver, he didn’t want to push it.

He thought back to the party. Other than Singh calling after, things hadn’t gone too bad. He had only gotten carded at the bar once, and hadn’t stepped on Felicity’s feet when dancing even one time, which was a record. He knew how to dance, he had to, after Jason’s legal resurrection, and subsequent addition to the Wayne galas, his best friend had decided that if he had to suffer, Barry, who had been the one to encourage him to mend his relationships with his family in the first place, had to suffer with him. What had followed were weeks of what Selina and Dick had cheerfully called dance lessons and Barry had called torture, Jason, from his spot laughing from the sidelines, had happily agreed with him.

He was distracted by this when he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck, and his last thought before falling unconscious was ‘ _man, Bruce can_ never _hear about this_ ’

* * *

He woke up in what was clearly the vigilante’s base of operations (arrow cave? quiver?) arrows were mounted in the walls, there were a few desks full of monitors that were clearly where Felicity operated, and then, he saw the vigilante himself. Oliver was laying in a metal table that had been clearly used as a medical station before, unconscious, and unmasked. Dread filled Barry, if they were so unconcerned about revealing Oliver’s identity, then whatever was happening was _very_ bad. Diggle was standing besides him, and the moment it was clear he was awake, Felicity approached him looked desperate, and Barry was already trying to remember all the medical knowledge he had learned from Alfred in long nights of patrol, or, in more dire circumstances, from Dr Thompkins “Please save my friend”

Barry got to work. He didn’t bother faking surprise, or asking any questions, right now, what mattered was Oliver convulsing in the table. Barry ignored Diggle and Felicity, and thought of what he knew. Oliver had something in his system, his heartbeat was picking up, his body was convulsing. “I can think of four possible diagnosis” he checked his pupils “Three” his pulse “Two, start chest compressions” he didn’t bother to check if Diggle did it, he just turned and looked for a syringe. He took a sample of blood, it was unhealthily thick “I got it” He looked around, Diggle was asking him something, but he couldn’t bother to listen, he found what he was looking for “Thank god for rats” he muttered under his breath. He looked up when he heard Diggle’s panicked shout, his hands never stopping “He’s suffering from intravenous coagulation, his blood is unnaturally clotting, it’s like maple syrup” he explained, the antidote was already done, he started putting it into a new syringe “The right amount of this will thin it enough to save him” he grabbed the IV and looked at them expectantly. He knew they didn’t have much time, but they had to agree, they were Oliver’s team.

“Do it” said Felicity, her voice was stronger than it had been since he woke up. He injected him with the antidote. They waited a second, Oliver started to normalize.

He allowed a few moments of silence before he remembered where and with who he was “So… Oliver Queen is the vigilante?” Diggle and Felicity looked at each other uncomfortably, buth with said vigilante laying between them, there wasn’t really any point in denying it “huh”

“Huh? You find out that Billionaire Playboy Oliver Queen is a Vigilante and that’s your reaction?” Diggle looked at him like he was insane, which he supposed was a fair assumption, but still

“I’m still high on the adrenaline rush” he admitted “i’ll totally freak out later about it, but right now yeah, that’s my reaction” he wasn’t really lying, he would absolutely have a freak out later, probably call Jason, but it wouldn’t be about the vigilante’s _identity_. Diggle sighed

“I’m too tired for this” Felicity just seemed relieved that Oliver was out of immediate danger, so when Diggle suggested they looked over some data, she looked at him breathe for a moment, and then followed him to the computer. 

He looked at Oliver. He was covered in scars, but that wasn’t neither new or unexpected, between his five years presumed dead, and the time he had spent as a vigilante in Starling, he was bound to have them, the Bratva tattoo was something he should have expected, from the reports, but took him by surprise anyways, and the chinese characters on his side puzzled him, because for the little chinese he knew (which wasn’t much, but Damian had tried to teach him, seeing his lack of polyglotism as some kind of personal offense) they didn't seem to make any sense. He decided to see if he could get fingerprints from the bruises forming in Oliver’s neck, and was in the process of taking off the bandages when a hand grabbed him by the throat.

He had to fight every instinct he had, and every lesson he’d learned to not punch the man he’d just saved in the face.

He gave Diggle a grateful look when he grabbed Oliver, and let him and Felicity explain what had happened. He kept his silence while they told Oliver that Barry had saved his life, and he kept silent while he shouted at Felicity for having told Barry his identity (which was a little bit ridiculous, both because his identity was usually protected by a hood, badly applied eyeshadow, and a lot of hope, and because for what he’d gathered he was really a horrible liar and if he hadn’t known already, he would have probably suspected since the first time he had told him he didn’t know how much force was needed to break someone’s neck, in the fakest tone of voice humanly known to man), but when he threatened to shoot him, and Felicity looked unsure even while she assured him that Oliver was kidding he decided to stop it before it escalated and _Barry_ ended up the one in need of medical attention (which would mean Starling would end up down a vigilante, because both Selina and Jason were ridiculously overprotective, and neither of them had the same esteem for the ‘no kill’ rule as Bruce, and that would mean that all the trouble he went through to keep him _alive_ would be for nothing)

“Look, I’m not going to tell anyone” ‘ _that doesn’t already know_ ’ “and you don’t have to thank me, but you should thank _her_ , instead of being kind of a jerk” and when Oliver approached him, menacing and almost growling, he gathered all the courage he had from living five years in Gotham and added, as sarcastic as he dared “ _Mr Queen_ ”

He didn’t know if he should feel offended when Oliver just turned his back to him, on one hand, it showed that he was clearly not really concerned about him, on the other, did he really looked so harmless that Oliver felt so comfortable not only letting him out of his sight, but also showing him his unprotected back while he was still weak after knowing him for a couple of hours? He tried to pay attention, but since he didn’t have the context for most of it, it wasn’t the easiest thing to do. In the end, he contented with looking as innocent as he could while he explained how he might be able to get a fingerprint of the guy who attacked him, and smirked when Oliver left without saying a word ‘ _I suppose than that one apology was his quota for the day, huh_ ’ he let it slip from his face when he heard Felicity approach.

“Never meet your heroes, right” ‘ _Girl_ ’ he thought amused, thinking back to The Batman, sitting half asleep at the table, trying unsuccessfully to serve himself a cup of coffee without spilling, while Robin and Red Robin got into a shouting match over something or another, and Nightwing did a handstand on the side of the room ‘ _you have no idea_ ’

He turned around, if he wanted to get something by the time Oliver came back, he should probably start working on it now.

* * *

_'Alright, time to freak out.'_

It was morning, Diggle had left after a call from Oliver, Felicity was busy on her computer, and the analysis for the fingerprint was running, there was nothing distracting him anymore. 

"I'm going out for a second, I need some air" he tried, Felicity just made a vague sound, and Barry decided to take it as permission.

He hadn't lied, the fresh air was definitely helping, but his head was still full of images of Oliver lying on the table, pale and motionless, before he started convulsing. How many times had he seen Jason like that? Dick, Tim, Damian? How many times had he stayed awake waiting for updates, knowing that calling Barbara could mean a distraction, that it could mean _death_?

There was nothing that he could do about it, but before he could think about it, his hands had taken his phone and dialed the familiar number. While he waited, he tried to calm himself, but it only worked to remind him of Singh's call, and the train that he hadn't managed to catch.

"Hey, Barry! What are you doing so early?" Jason's voice cut through, and like he tended to do when caught unaware, his mind just latched to the first thought and blurted it out.

"I know you said that Oliver Queen was the Arrow, but I was not prepared for those _abs_ " there was a moment of silence on the other side of the line.

"What?"

"He choked me" he added. He knew he wasn't making any sense, he _knew_ , but he had gone to Starling expecting a somewhat quiet night, he had not been prepared for _this_.

"Kinky" Jason said at least, and Barry blushed, he thought he could hear someone coughing in the background "so, why don't you take a deep breath and then tell me what _actually_ happened?" Barry could hear the smirk, but he did it anyways.

"The Arrow was injured and injected with something, so his team got me to help. I managed to create an antidote, but he woke up and choked me" he couldn't see it, but he knew Jason was scowling "and no, I don't need you to come here and defend me, or fight him, _or_ shoot him" the silence stretched a few more seconds "besides, you've almost shot me more than once"

"Fine, fine, I'll keep myself out of Starling unless I need to, but if he comes to Gotham, I'm definitely shooting him"

"Only if Bruce doesn't get to him first" Barry pointed out. It was no secret that Bruce was incredibly territorial, all of the bats were. It was just a matter of time until someone from the outside went to Gotham and discovered just how _mythical_ the Bat was.

"Point" The call continued for a few minutes, but he knew that if he stayed for too long there was the chance of Felicity getting suspicious, he promised to call again once he was back in Central, probably after the Particle Accelerator was turned on, just so he could tell jason about it. “You know you don’t have to, right?”

“I can’t tell Iris about it, because she’ll be with me. And besides, you called me to rant for thirty minutes the last time you had to move your patrol to cover for Steph, you really can’t complain”

“Yeah, yeah, i get it”

“And, Jason?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you” He hung up, the analysis must’ve been almost done anyways.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a rush, Barry felt like he was back in the cave, watching Barbara hack her way into classified files and government satellites, hearing the bats toss ideas and discard theories, the mix of excitement over the fights and the fear of being unable to do anything, waiting underground with only the comms for company.

He’d missed it, he realized later, once he was back in Central, he’d missed staying up late talking to Barbara while she monitored the rest, analyzing evidence for Dick and Tim, chatting with Stephanie before her patrol, watching Cass wiping the floor with the rest during spars. He missed Gotham, and Jason, and the whole feeling of belonging, of helping, that standing there, behind a vigilante, behind a _hero_ , and watching them _help_ gave him.

_“So find me a mask that conforms perfectly to my face and doesn’t affect my ability to aim while I’m on the run”_

Barry smiled. maybe he was late again, maybe he missed the particle accelerator, he thought of Iris downstairs, giving her statement and entered his lab, Felicity’s voice clear through the speaker on his phone. Maybe he was late to this, but being late had given him a lot of opportunities; Felicity would never be more than a friend, but it was a friendship he was happy to have, “I left something for Oliver. I hope he likes it”

“Bye, Barry”

“Bye, Felicity”

Thunder rumbled in the distance, the ceiling window was dripping again, the power went off, from the direction of STAR Labs, an explosion. suddenly everything was quiet.

Then there was white sharp pain, and everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that the end is kind of rushed, because i didn't know what to write during those moments of the episodes where Barry wasn't there. I hope you liked this anyways.  
> If you want to know more about this AU, or you want to ask me something or just talk to me, you can find me on Tumblr as
> 
> [ailu-citrino](https://ailu-citrino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
